


why my heart beats

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: remember my last [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Britain Needs A Hug, Brotp, Eventual Romance, Feels, Fix You by Coldplay, Historical Hetalia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Second Person, Poetic, Songfic, USUK - Freeform, USUK USUK USUK USUK IT'S SO BLOODY PERFECT, references to other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britain is a loner, but through his friendship, abandonment, and eventual romance with America he learns how to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why my heart beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoliathBeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoliathBeetle/gifts), [iggycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/gifts).



> Finally a happy ending!
> 
> (You guys deserve it)
> 
> Play the song while reading this fic. It's "Fix You" by Coldplay.

_When you try your best but don't succeed_

A raindrop falls, sparkling in the sunlight.

A breath in the meadows.

A new country forms deep in the British countryside.

 

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

A bitter, seemingly endless series of wars with France.

Nothing ever satisfies, even when you win.

No one ever cares about you.

 

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

It's exhausting being a country.

You never die, never catch a break.

Will it ever end?

 

_Stuck in reverse_

A longing begins, a longing for a new friend.

A new brother to replace the overbearing, ignorant ones.

You find him, and he's amazing.

 

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

The rain falls, mingling with the tears on your face.

Where did the years go?

What has happened to the little boy you met so long ago?

 

_When you lose something you can't replace_

"I just want my freedom."

You can't shoot him.

Dear God, why can't you just shoot him?

 

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

You love him.

He is an amazing little brother.

Why did he have to leave?

 

_Could it be worse_

France comes over again and he wants to get married.

You just want to die, to end it all.

But you don't, though you're not exactly sure why.

 

_Lights will guide you home_

They say the sun never sets on the British Empire.

That's a good thing, as you're afraid of the dark.

The sun won't dare set on you for fear of what you'd do if it did.

 

_And ignite your bones_

Guess what?

It's started.

Canada has started the fires and the revolts.

 

_And I will try to fix you_

You try to help but it doesn't work.

The world just gets worse.

Why can't everything return to the days when people cares about you and didn't fight?

 

_And high up above or down below_

You ruled the world, but now your hold is loosening.

You see America and you're worried about what he's turning into.

You're afraid he's turning into you.

 

_When you're too in love to let it go_

A war begins, stretching a world around.

You fight in the trenches and in the fields.

And you're not sure whether you should wish for America to join or pray that he stays away.

 

_But if you never try you'll never know_

He joins the war.

He's a lot different than before- more scarred, less innocent.

 _Dear Lord_ , you pray, _keep America safe._

 

_Just what you're worth_

You still love him, though he left you and broke your heart.

When you win the war together, you feel like you've proved something.

The two of you still make a great team.

 

_Lights will guide you home_

France insists on punishing Germany beyond any chance of healing.

And you can't stop him.

Only America can, and he insists on playing the isolationist peacekeeper.

 

_And ignite your bones_

The world is modernizing.

Women can vote, new weapons have been developed, and people are in general more brazen and free.

A second Industrial Revolution is coming.

 

 

_And I will try to fix you_

America crashes and burns.

He tries to commit suicide.

You stop him, but just barely.

 

_Tears stream down your face_

You wrap him in you arms and let him cry.

"It's okay," You say.

"I love you, little brother."

 

_When you lose something you can't replace_

Another war begins, and America gets better.

You don't.

In fact, you get worse.

 

_Tears stream down your face_

Many long, long months of fighting follow.

After a few years, America is hurt by Japan.

You're furious, but your brother makes the first move. 

 

_And I..._

As you fight, you uncover horror upon horror of raw human degradation.

How could any human being think of committing such crimes against each other?

What has humanity done to itself?

 

_Tears stream down your face_

The war ends, but not without a price.

Over a hundred thousand people die in one stroke.

What has America become?

 

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

"America?"

"Yes, Britain?"

"Do you need a hug?"

 

_Tears stream down your face_

The answer is yes.

He cries more that night than you've ever seen him do before.

Sometimes it's exhausting being the hero.

 

_And I..._

"I love you, America, and don't you forget it."

"I won't, Britain."

He hugs you, but he doesn't understand just yet.

 

_Lights will guide you home_

Fireworks fly through the sky on America's birthday.

You lay down next to him on the blanket in the field.

And for his first birthday since he left you, you're too happy to cry.

 

_And ignite your bones_

He finally understands.

A kiss on the top of the Statue of Liberty.

Your nerves light on fire, never to be doused again.

 

_And I will try to fix you_

You're a long way from the beginning, and a long way from the end.

But that's okay.

You have America, your love, and you can help fix him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, same as with the first story- please comment/ leave kudos if you like the story or want to suggest a song. I'm pretty sure I'll be doing America next (I Lived or Marching On by OneRepublic) or Russia (Beware the Frozen Heart from Frozen) or Spain (Viva la Vida by Coldplay).  
> Oh, and I still have that Chibitalia surprise hidden up my sleeve.
> 
> Feel free to suggest songs for characters!
> 
> And did you like it? Feel free to comment/leave kudos if you do.  
> Or just comment if you don't.


End file.
